


Legends of the 7th element of Harmony

by FoxyTheFox



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Yogscast
Genre: A lot of original characters, Most of the Yogacst appear at some point, Yogscast appear in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyTheFox/pseuds/FoxyTheFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 1st chapter clears up most of the confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summary

This chapter will explain a few things about characters and plot.

The first thing to summarize is that the story will mainly take place in Equestria and will rarely shift to the other fics, although characters from the other fics will make appearances.

The second thing to summarize is that Nightmare Moon and Princess Luna are in separate bodies. The main character can change forms between Human and Pegasus, this ability is also the same with Nightmare Moon as she can turn into a Human.

The third thing is that Lalnable Hector has a split personality and both of those personalities are split into two clone bodies, the good clone is called Lalnable and the evil clone is called Hector. Kim's clone Echo appears as well. The Yogscast will be called by their name in real life.

Final point is that there are a lot of Original Characters appearing in this fic.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Hero suffers from amnesia.

He woke up to blaring alarms and flashing lights he took a step to get out of his little cryo pod just to trip and come face first into the ground. The next thing he realized was that he was being picked up and placed onto a bench that was a few feet away from his pod. He could barely hear voices over the blaring alarms and could barely make out where the voices were coming from as all he saw were blurry figures standing in front of him. "Is this the one we came for Hector?" "No it is not he's just another experiment Tark no reason to bring him with us." "Well he could help us." "Herobrine put Echo down she doesn't need to be on your shoulder like a hunting trophy." At the end of this sentence a loud explosion was heard. "We need to go now, Chrysalis get the experiment, everyone through the portal." At this a voice could be heard. "Tark give up your cornered." The experiment felt himself being lifted up into the air by some green cloud. "I'm sorry Alibird but me and my friends have to go how about I leave you a gift it's called C-4 hope you enjoy." At this something could be heard over the blaring alarms it sounded like someone telling people to run, the last thing he felt before passing out was a feeling of falling into a pool of water and then his body fell to unconsciousness.

"Hello are you alive?" Those were the first words he heard he then responded the best he could. "Urghhhhh where am I?" "Your in a cell." "What do you mean?" "Your in a place that holds prisoners in a small place although I wouldn't call it a cell it's actually quite spacious with a proper bed and walled off facilities." After he heard that he decided to open his eyes to see who he was talking to, and when he opened his eyes he saw that the person he was talking to was standing over him, she then stepped back so that he could get onto all four of his hooves. "Good to see your up my name is Echo what's your name?" "Um hi Echo my name is Thomas." "What a nice name easy to remember as well, but hey that makes it even more easier to remember you apart from your taint." "Taint what do you mean?" At this question Echo pointed to Thomas' front left hoof. Thomas followed her finger to see his purple hoof. "AHHHHHHH WHAT IS THIS STUFF!!!!????" "It's taint silly it's also covering a bit of your face." Upon closer inspection Thomas noticed that the taint that covered his hoof had a trail leading up to his neck and if Echo was correct his face. "Please tell me this isn't going to kill me!" "Don't worry it won't it'll just spread all over your body and when it does that then Mother will take over your mind, If you start hearing voices that's probably Mother talking to you so don't worry." "Hey you two quit your chatting the boss wants to see you Pegasus." "Hello to you too Herobrine you better go with him Thomas don't worry he won't hurt you unless he wants to or if he's ordered to but if you cooperate then he won't hurt you." At this Thomas followed Herobrine to a pair of Brass doors that had the words Balcony Entrance/Meeting room hanging above the door. "Through here."

"Hello there my Pegasus friend please don't be scared come in come in." Thomas looked around the room to see a table and sitting at the end of it was what looked a robot looking over a map that was labeled Map of Equestria, the robot noticed Thomas' interest in the map. "Are you a fan of maps my friend?" At this a man in a lab coat who was standing to the side of the room ran over to the robot and whispered something in his ear or whatever was on the side of the robot's head. "Ah of course thank you for reminding me my dear friend, I'm sorry for Herobrine's attitude he really doesn't get out much, Herobrine why don't you go keep an eye on Echo, I should be able to take care of myself." "Of course sir" At this Herobrine left the room the way he and Thomas had entered. "My name is Tark by the way my associate in the lab coat is Hector what is your name?" "My name is Thomas." "Ah what a nice name has more of a ring to it then Tark, please have a seat."


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed to Thomas.

As soon as Thomas sat down in a chair at the table, he heard a voice in his head, "They're going to use you Thomas." Thomas looked around the room searching for the source of the voice that he heard he then heard it again, "Thomas you will not find me on this mortal plain my name is Mother and I am going to save you." "Um Tark?" Tark looked up from the map, Thomas thought to himself did Tark know of the voice, "Yes Thomas?" "Oh I was just wondering if you are a robot or not?" "How long have you been wondering this?" Thomas thought if he wanted to ask more but he decided not to reveal to Tark that he was hearing voices, he decided to continue down the path that this conversation was taking Thomas down. "Well since I entered the room." At this Tark went silent he then spoke up, "Well I can tell you this I'm not a robot I am a human, like Hector over there I merely wear this suit to protect my self and make it so I can protect my associates, any other questions Thomas?" "Um just wondering are you going to use me as a tool, to do your will?" At this Tark paused and looked to Hector with a serious look. "No we will not why are you saying that?" At this the voice of Mother returned to Thomas. "He lies I am going to open a portal you must go through it, unless you wish to go down a path of evil, death and destruction!" As Mother finished speaking two horses and a human burst through one of the doors to Thomas' left, Thomas then felt something wash over him he looked to his right and saw some sort of purple hole open up, "STOP HIM!!!!" yelled the black horse that burst into the room, he then heard Mother say something to him, "Jump through the portal Thomas or you will die!" as soon as he heard that he dove through the portal, he woke up in a forest of sorts and saw a black and white pony approach him next to the black and white pony were three smaller ponies, "Zecora what happened to this Pegasus?" asked one of the smaller ponies before an answer could be given Thomas fell into unconsciousness.

"Will you please pass me that brew little Applebloom." "Sure thing Zecora here you go." Thomas heard a third voice enter the conversation, "Is he going to be alright Zecora?" The second voice replied instead of the first, "I'm sure he'll be fine, right Zecora?" " He will be, Sweetie Bell can you please open his mouth, he needs to drink this." "Sure thing Zecora." Thomas could feel a liquid pour down his throat and as soon as the liquid hit his stomach, his eyes shot open and the next thing he knew his wings were carrying outside of a hut, the next thing he knew he was on a cloud, he then fell through the cloud and onto the ground, "Ow my head what happened?" His question was answered by the zebra he guessed was Zecora, "It seems young Applebloom gave you bit to much of that particular brew." At this three fillies appeared in the door way of the hut, "Is he okay Zecora?" asked one of the fillies who had a bow in her hair, "Do not worry Applebloom he is quite fine." as soon as Zecora had finished talking to the fillies she turned back to Thomas and said "Sorry for the rough introduction, my name is Zecora, over there from left to right is, Sweetie Bell, Applebloom and Scootaloo and you are?" "My name is Thomas." "Well good day to you Thomas." Before Zecora could finish her sentence a grey Pegasus with yellow eyes fell from the tree branches and onto Thomas, "Oh sorry there Mister I lost control here let me help you up," as Thomas was helped up by the grey Pegasus he swore he could see her eyes zoom into other directions, "Sorry about that my name is Derpy, Derpy Hooves, the best mail mare that the Equestria Mail service ever had, and you are?" "My name is Thomas." "Ah Zecora I have a package for you here you go." out of Derpy's saddle bag she pulled out a cardboard box labelled fragile, "Just sign here please." As Zecora signed the paper that Derpy had she said to her "Derpy do you have any letters going to Twilight Sparkle?" "Why yes I do why do you ask Zecora?" Because I believe Thomas here is looking for answers and Twilight might have those answers." "Ah sure I guess I could take him there just follow me ok." "Um sure thing bye Zecora, bye fillies." "We'll have to be quick so unfortunately we can't stop for anything got it." "Got it." "Well let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read end notes.

As Thomas and Derpy left the airspace of the Everfree forest and flew over a small hill, Thomas could swear that his jaw dropped to the ground, as he saw Ponyville, Derpy noticed this and said to him over the wind, "Never seen Ponyville before?" "No I don't think so I can't really remember much other than my name and how to fly." "See the crystal palace, that's where we're going." As he and Derpy descended towards the doors of the palace Thomas could swear he felt something wash over his body, and then he heard Mother whisper into his ear, "Their going to use you like Tark was, and if they don't use you then they will cut you up and experiment on you." with this Thomas ignored her as something deep in his mind told him that she was lying about what she said.

As Derpy and Thomas entered the main hall of the palace, they were met with two spear tips, "What are you two doing here?" before Derpy or Thomas could give an answer to the guards, a small dragon appeared behind the guards and said to them, "What are you two doing? These two are here too see the Princess Twilight unless you want me to tell her that you are pointing spears at her friends?" "No sorry sir we didn't know that were here on official business." "Well are you going to move so they can get past?" At this the guards moved and the small dragon motioned for Derpy and Thomas to follow him. "So who's this Derpy?" "Oh this is Thomas, Spike, he needs to see Twilight." At this a look of realization dawned on Spike's face, "So that's what he wants okay then. Derpy do you have a letter for Twilight?" At this Derpy pulled out a letter from her satchel and handed it to Spike, Spike then turned to Thomas and said, "Okay Thomas I need you to come with me Derpy you can leave now." "Of course got more deliveries to make, well hope you get your answers Thomas bye." "Thanks for bringing me this far Derpy, hopefully I'll see you again." and with this he and Spike moved off towards a large crystal door with gold hinges on it.

As he and Spike entered the throne room they were met with the gazes of everyone in the room, luckily a purple Alicorn who Thomas guessed was Twilight broke the silence that came with Spike and Thomas entering the room. "Ah Spike good to see you who is this you have brought with you?" At this Thomas did what first came to his mind and bowed and said, "My name is Thomas, and am I right to guess that you are Princess Twilight Sparkle?" "You are correct Thomas please rise I'm not really a fan of another pony bowing at my hooves." As Thomas rose he saw someone to the side of the Throne room, a man in a lab coat who looked a lot like Hector, this man was accompanied by two other men one in a suit of armor that looked like Tark's and someone who had a pair of mechanical angel wings on his back, before he could ask of their names he felt something wash over his mind and the next thing he heard was Mother whispering in his ear, "It's time I take over Thomas." and then Thomas felt himself lose control of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been such a short chapter but I just wanted to get this done and leave you all on a cliffhanger.


	5. Summarising What's happening

Hello people who are gladly reading this fic. By now some of you probably know that it has been around about a month since I last updated this fic unfortunately school work has been restricting me from updating this fic, but luckily the holidays are arriving soon so when the holidays hit I'll be updating this fic.

Thank you all who have given my work kudos.

-FoxyTheFox


	6. Hearing voices and getting answers

Thomas woke up somewhere he had never seen before, he then heard a voice. "So you're the one who Mother's controlling?" At this Thomas stood still and looked around this new place looking for the source of the voice, "Who was that?" "Just another voice in your head." At this a female unicorn appeared out of nowhere and from what Thomas could tell was covered in taint just like him but the taint had spread over most of her body, she noticed Thomas staring at how much the taint had spread across her body, "Interested in what this this purple stuff is? Well you should now what this is." "It's not the taint, sorry who are you again?" When Thomas had finished his sentence the unicorn looked around them as if searching for the answer to that question. "I am the taint," "So your Mother?" "No I am not her you can call me Fem though." "Fem, okay then do you know where we are?" At this Fem gave Thomas a skeptical look, "You don't know where we are?" "No." "We are in you mind Thomas," at this comment Thomas gave her a look of confusion, "You're trapped in here with me, Mother has taken over your body, and unfortunately you can't get control unless she allows you to have control." At this Thomas stood as still as a statue in shock and horror.

Meanwhile in Twilight's castle, "What's happened to him Alibird!?" "He's been possessed, Lalnable got anything to say, or are me and Bebop going to have to take him down?" At this comment Lalnable pulled out a syringe and threw it to Alibird, "Inject him with this and Mother will be separated from his mind," Are you sure about this Lalnable?" "Yes I'm sure!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys finally back been busy most of the holidays but finally back with a new chapter.


End file.
